vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tsuman-nai
[[Archivo:20091129140052.jpg|thumb|300px|Tsuman-nai ilustrado por Kamo]]Tsuman-nai '( ツマンない/ Tsuman nai) es una canción original de Vocaloid, y la sexta en la serie de canciones "Tsuman-ne". Fue hecha en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Yowane Haku. Esta canción trata acerca de Gumi, quien se queja con Yowane de no poder lograr ser famosa o entrar en los Rankings de Nicovideo. '''Intérprete(s): 'GUMI y Yowane Haku. '''Música y letra: Owata-P Ilustración: Kamo (鴨) Letra *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Sin Creatividad para un Nombre *Traducción por Godmantorok Kanji= ウーツマンネ(すらっちゃるらりら) ウ ウ ツマンネ(ちゅらのぺっぺー) ウーツマンネ(すらっちゃるらりら) ウ ウ ツマンネ(ちゅらのぺっ) 今日も 明日も いつも キミら 結構適当 行くよ 出すよ そうよ ボクら 結構激動 てっぺん目指し 頑張り続ける 真面目な文人 埋もれてみれば 枕を濡らすよ やっぱり凡人 見るか 否か そうか キミら 結構薄情 上に 下に さらに ボクら 結構錯綜 ふとしたことで 他突き放すよ 勝ち組文人 必ずいつか 夢見続けるよ その他の凡人 ウーツマンネ 格差社会だね あぁウーツマンネ でもそんなのツマンない あぁ あなたの好きな歌なんですか それはホントに大好きですか 他人(ひと)に振り回されてませんか 今日も今日とて弱音ハク ハク「要するに、ランキングにあんたがいないってのが不服なわけ？」 GU「そうだよ！ボクの曲だっていいのたくさんあんだよ！ みんなもっと聞いてよ！」 ハク「そうはいっても……やっぱりランキングに載らないと聞く人少ないし ピックアップされたらいいんだけど……」 GU「────……。 もう■■でも■■でもいいからランキングの目立つとこに」 ハク「おいおい……あんたがそれを言ってどうするよ……」 GU「だってそうでもしないと■■■や■■には絶対勝てな(ry」 はいストーップ！ ウーツマンネ 実力主義だね あぁウーツマンネ でもそんなのツマンない あぁこんなのただの妬みでしょうか 自己中で我儘なだけですか ボクの声は届いていますか 今日も今日とて 弱音ハク ハク「うーん、まぁそうかもだけど……郷に入りては郷に従えってことわざが……」 GU「それでいいの？変えなくていいの？」 ハク「別に嫌ならムリしなくても……出て行ってもいいのよ？」 GU「あーもー！」 ウーツマンネ でも仕方ないね あぁウーツマンネ でもそんなのツマンない あぁオンリーワンになりたくないよ やるからには聞いてもらいたいよ いつかすごい曲作りたいよ 今日も今日とて 弱音ハク |-| Romaji= Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranopeppe ̄ ) Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranope~tsu) Kyō mo ashita mo itsumo kimi-ra kekkō tekitō Yukuyo dasu yo sō yo boku-ra kekkō gekidō Teppen mezashi ganbari tsudzukeru majimena bunjin Umorete mireba makura o nurasu yo yappari bonjin Miru ka hi ka sō ka Kimi-ra kekkō hakujō-jō Uni shita ni sarani boku-ra kekkō sakusō Futoshita koto de hoka tsukihanasu yo kachi-gumi bunjin Kanarazu itsuka yumemi tsudzukeru yo sonohoka no bonjin Ūtsuman'ne Kakusa shakaida ne A~a ūtsuman'ne Demo son'na no tsuman nai A~a anata no sukinautana ndesu ka Sore wa honto ni daisukidesu ka Tanin (hito) ni furimawasa retemasen ka Kyōmokyōtote yowane haku Haku:`yōsuruni, rankingu ni anta ga inai tte no ga fufukuna wake?' GUMI: `sōda yo! Boku no kyoku datte ī no takusan a nda yo! Min'na motto kii te yo!' Haku:`sō haitte mo…… yappari rankingu ni noranai to kiku hito sukunaishi pikkuappu sa retara ī ndakedo……' GUMI:`.... Mō ** demo ** demo īkara rankingu no medatsu toko ni' Haku:`oioi…… anta ga sore o ittedo usu ru yo……' GUMI:`datte sō demo shinai to *** ya *** ni wa zettai kate na Haku:`Ry' wa i sutōppu! Ūtsuman'ne Jitsuryoku shugida ne A~a ūtsuman'ne Demo son'na no tsuman nai A ~akon'nanotadano netamideshou ka Jiko-chū de wagamamana dakedesu ka Boku no koe wa todoite imasu ka Kyōmokyōtote yowane haku Haku:`u ̄ n, ma~a sō kamodakedo…… gō ni hairite wa gō ni shitagae tte kotowaza ga……' GUMI: `sore de ī no? Kaenakute ī no?' Haku: `betsuni iyanara muri shinakute mo…… dete itte mo ī no yo?' GUMI: `a ̄ mo ̄ !' Ūtsuman'ne Demo shikatanaine A~a ūtsuman'ne Demo son'na no tsuman nai A~a onrīwan ni naritakunai yo Yarukaraniwa kiite moraitai yo Itsu ka sugoi kyoku tsukuritai yo Kyōmokyōtote yowane haku |-| Español= Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranopeppe ̄ ) Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranope~tsu) Hoy, mañana y siempre, tu seras muy superficial Ahora vamos a vivir y posteamos, vivimos días muy turbulentos La gente que sigue luchando para estar en la cima son en verdad gente inteligente La gente que llora hasta quedar dormida por ser unos Don nadie inadvertidos y solitarios Ver o no, si esta bien, eres muy frío Subir y bajar, luchamos mucho en la intrincada Los que dejan a otros fuera por la oportunidad son los inteligentes, los ganadores Quienes se quedan soñando en los sucesos futuros son la gente común, el resto de todos. Ūtsuman'ne Es una división social, ¿no es asi? Ah, Ūtsuman'ne Pero no es nada bueno Ah, ¿cual es tu canción favorita? ¿Estas seguro de que realmente te gusta? ¿No estas influenciado por la opinión pública? Hoy me quejare de nuevo Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranopeppe ̄ ) Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranope) Haku: "En conclusión, estas insatisfecha porque no puedes entrar en la lista de Rankings de Nicovideo" GUMI: "¡Asi es!, he hecho varias canciones buenas, mas que otros, ¡que mas personas oigan mis canciones!" Haku: "Tu sabes...a menos que entres en la lista de Rankings, solo poca gente podra escucharlas, si ellos te escogen en el VOCALOID Ranking creo que sería..." GUMI: "Cuando se trata de esto deseraría ***** o *****, eso podría hacer que consiga un lugar llamativo en ellas" Haku: "Hey, no deberías decir cosas como esas..." GUMI: "Por otra parte no puedo ganarle a la hija de p*t* de Mik* o al c*br*n de KA*T*" Haku: "Para con eso, ahora!" Ūtsuman'ne Es la capacidad de uno mismo, ¿no es asi? Ah Ūtsuman'ne Pero no es divertido Ah, ¿estoy diciendo esto solo porque estoy demasiado envidiosa? ¿Estoy siendo demasiado interesada y egoíta? ¿Puedes escuchar mi vóz? Hoy me quejare de nuevo Haku: "...Talvez tengas razón, pero tu conoces el dicho: 'Donde tu vayas has lo que vieres'" GUMI: "¿Tu realmente piensas que eso es lo mejor? ¿No piensas que tenemos que cambiar?" Haku: Bien, si tu no quieres, no es necesario que te esfuerces, tu eres libre de ir a donde quieras" GUMI: "Oh, ¡dispara!" Ūtsuman'ne Pero esa no es una alternativa Ah Ūtsuman'ne Pero creo que eso no me gusta Ah, yo no quiero ser uno mas del monton Como le hago, yo deseo que todos me escuchen Quiero escribir una gran canción algún día Hoy me quejare de nuevo Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranopeppe ̄ ) Ūtsuman'ne (sura tcha ru ra Rira) U u tsuman'ne (chi ~yuranope) Curiosidades *A pesar de que Gumi Megpoid hoy en dia es muy reconocida, esta canción habla acerca de ella como una Vocaloid desconocida, esto es debido a que fue lanzada antes de que esta diera su salto a la fama. Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009